


Searching for Something

by drakarifire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakarifire/pseuds/drakarifire
Summary: Rose forgets to bring a coat and finds something familiar in the TARDIS wardrobe.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Searching for Something

**Author's Note:**

> Recently remembered I have some old fics on ff.net that I kind of liked and figured I'd bring them over before deleting my account on there. 
> 
> This was my first DW fic and I believe I had only just started watching the series when I wrote it. It was published in June 2011 ( and I may have edited a bit just cause...that's a long time ago. )

Rose couldn't believe she'd forgotten to bring something warm the last time she'd packed. Usually she just washed everything and stuffed it back in her bag, but thinking back on it she could clearly picture her parka hanging off the edge of her bed.

Sighing and brushing a strand of blond hair back from her face, she moved slowly into the depths of the TARDIS's wardrobe. "A person could get lost in here." She muttered, jumping up to try and see over the racks of clothes. As expected they seemed to stretch on forever, a room packed with outfits of every size, color, and fashion.

All she needed was a damn coat.

"Leave it to him to want to go someplace cold when I've left my coat behind." Rolling her eyes she lifted her hand and brushed it along the rack, her fingertips absently feeling for anything that might offer warmth as she walked.

Rose wandered this way for a while, delving deeper into the maze of clothing racks as her fingers brushed over all sorts of clothes, just barely touching each item before moving onto the next one. At least a dozen times she'd stopped to study a coat only to decide that she could probably find something better if she kept looking.

After about an hour of just mindless wanderings, Rose could feel herself growing tired. All this fabric made the room warm, despite the TARDIS's temperature control, and the fact that she hadn't eaten in a while only made matters worse. She could feel her feet beginning to ache, and her eyelids slowly growing heavier the longer she stayed. She really didn't want to fall sleep in here, though she supposed The Doctor wouldn't get mad if she created a pile of clothes on the floor and took a little nap.

Yawning, she smiled at the thought of curling up to sleep, but decided it would probably be best to head back first. Turning around she got ready to go back the way she came, when her fingers brushed something familiar.

Blinking in confusion she turned her head to look at the item her hand had unconsciously decided to clutch. Slowly, in amazement, she watched as her fingers loosened their vice like hold and began to caress the rough black leather, her mind flashing back to a familiar face, as the feeling of the fabric sparked something inside of her.

"Doctor." She whispered the word almost a breath as she reached over and slid the leather jacket from its hook. Holding the jacket in her hands she marveled at its weight and tried to remember when they'd brought it back on the TARDIS. Last time she'd seen it, she'd been taking it off of The Doctor, after he'd changed.

Yet here it was.

Rose knew that The Doctor she knew now and the one she'd known then were technically the same man. She'd realized, way up on a spaceship floating above London, that no matter how different the two men were, she loved them both. She also knew, with quite a lot of certainty, that she would continue to love them even if they changed again. Still, she couldn't help but _miss_ him. _Her_ Doctor, with his sad eyes and blinding smile. She missed the surprise on his face when she broke through his walls and made him laugh or dance. She missed the feeling of his hand in hers, his arms holding her close. 

Letting her legs buckle beneath her she fell to her knees and bent over the jacket, her face burying into the fabric in an attempt to draw off some scent, some other familiar thing to cling to.

Anything to cling to that wasn't the slowly fading memories of a smiling face, or his voice, or even the feel of her hand in his. 

Looking down at the jacket in her hands she suppressed a sob, thumbs stroking over the worn fabric.

"You can keep it if you like."

Startled, Rose jumped slightly, her head snapping up and her hands instantly moving to wipe the tears from her eyes.

The Doctor stood over her, a sad smile on his face, and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trench coat.

"How did you find me?" Rose asked, silently wishing he hadn't chosen this moment to sneak up on her. And even though she'd wiped her tears, she could still feel more sliding down her cheeks.

"I always know where you are Rose, especially on the TARDIS." Crouching down, he brushed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "You can keep it." He repeated, bringing her attention back to the jacket in her hands.

Slowly, taking it from her, he slid it over her shoulders and smiled in understanding. "I think it'd be better off with you anyway."

"You sure?" She whispered, feeling for the moment all the more human…all the more weak, for wanting it so badly.

"Yes." Getting to his feet he offered her his hand "Now quit looking so sad about it and let's go have something to eat. Then we can go have a look and see where we've landed."

Letting him pull her up, Rose smiled. "That sounds Fantastic."


End file.
